onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoker Chaser
Smoker Chaser (スモーカー・チェイサー, Sumōkā Cheisā), alias Smoke Hunter Chaser is a Navy officer. He was first introduced in Roguetown as captain, where he made it his mission to capture Monkey D. Luffy. He was later promoted to the rank of commodore due to the events in Alabasta. At some point during the timeskip, he was promoted to the rank of vice admiral. Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Dulcie (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese) Chaser is a muscular light blue green haired man, who carries the very distinct trait of smoke coming out of his mouth due to the power of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist Navy jacket which has the kanji for "justice" (正義, Seigi) written on the back of it, which he keeps open with greenish fur lining neck, wrists and hem. He used to carry a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jutte as his weapon, until it was destroyed during the Battle of Navyford by Boa Hancock. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent Navy. During his stay on an unknown island of the Grand Line, he was seen without his jacket, which he had a subordinate carry for him. During this time, he was seen keeping his jutte strapped to his back via a series of belts. A scar was visible on the right side of his chest. After the timeskip, his hair grown slightly longer. He is also wearing sunglasses and has a scar on his right eye. He also added the traditional Navy's military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape. Gallery File:Smoker-ua.jpg|Chaser in the Unlimited series. Personality Chaser is a tough naval officer, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Roguetown. Unlike many other Navys in Fairy One Piece Tail, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Chaser's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zolo was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid remark. He warned Luffy that as a marine, he would have to try and capture him the next time they meet. Smoker also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, telling the World Government to go home and die when they attempted to reward him for it. On the other hand, Chaser is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals and pirates and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Aokiji's "moral justice" and recognizes that not all marines are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Portgaz D. Ace and is prepared for a big fight. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Chaser, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Chaser's true colors of being stubborn come out after the defeat when he decides he will leave his post and follow after Luffy no matter the cost. His determination is astounding as he will chase Luffy and become his true nemesis for the show. Chaser has the tendency to not follow the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own sort of justice. The unforgettable thing about the encounter with he and Luffy is this is first time Luffy actively runs as opposed to fighting. Chaser seems to have a hobby in rock balancing, and does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. also does not trust the Warlords of the Sea as he sees them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Warlords thrice so far in the series. Despite his stern, businesslike manner, he does seem to have a soft side. In Roguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gives her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective kindness to his subordinate, Tashigi. Abilities and Powers Chaser is quite a formidable fighter, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Cursed Fruit powers set him apart from most naval officerss. In Roguetown, he was on the verge of capturing Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's uncle, Monkey D. Dragon. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. When Luffy meets him again in Navyford, he comments that Chaser has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Chaser's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to ask for a reassignment to G-5 in the highly fearsome New World. It is said that the marines of this branch are brutally violent and merciless. They are known for not following orders, but Smoker managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few Navy men that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the high-ranking Admirals Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru as well as the brutal Sentomaru. As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him. As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Loguetown, he was able to hold down Luffy with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). Chaser has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to kill Luffy. Cursed Fruit Chaser has eaten the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, a Logia type Cursed Fruit which allows him to create, control and become smoke. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he doesn't appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Chaser is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Chaser can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Smog Hog, for on-land transportation. Weapons Smoker's main weapon is a large jutte that is quite long and is tipped with Seastone, a material that affects Cursed Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Cursed Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Seastone is, in Chaser's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Cursed Fruit users. Since only the tip is seastone, it does not affect Chaser himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the seastone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Chaser seems to be very proficient in wielding the jutte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jutte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jutte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red in the anime. In the manga, it seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Chaser's feet. Haki Chaser is aware of the existence of Haki, though his exact knowledge in the area is unclear. It was stated that all Navy officers of at least Vice Admiral rank possess Haki, so presumably Chaser can also use the ability, since he was promoted over the timeskip. During the fight with Trafalgar Law, he comments to Tashigi that she doesn't have a Haki level that can allow her to stand Law's powers, claiming he's the only one in his squad able to do it, thus suggesting he's able to do Haki to counterattack Cursed Fruits' abilities. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Past Early Life Synopsis Mission at Rougetown Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Navy Commodores Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists